cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy Delise
Amanda "Mandy" Delise is one of the main characters of the series, who is best friends with Billy and Grim. She is a devious girl from Endsville. In stark contrast to her cheerful, talkative, uniquely stupid best friend Billy, she is shown to be intelligent, quiet, bitter and utterly ruthless. Biography When Mandy was a baby, she was shown to have never smiled; she was even visibly unhappy in her mother’s womb. When she does smile, it throws off the natural order of the universe as seen in one episode, My Fair Mandy. However, this did not apply in some earlier episodes, where she smiled only to her friends Billy and Grim. However, she had to smile in front of everybody in the school auditorium when she sang Over the Rainbow as part of a pageant. In the episode The Problem with Billy, it was shown that she first met her best friend Billy at an early age, when Billy had repeatedly rung her doorbell until she was annoyed enough to answer. Later, Billy stole her feeding bottle, put it in his mouth and began flushing it like a toilet. When she did, he immediately pointed out that she had no nose and shoved an ice cream cone into her face after she had asked him if he was "some kinda idiot?". She punched him, called him a creep, and slammed the door in his face. He simply giggled in response to this, telling "she digs me", thinking that she liked him. Years later, she and Billy had met Grim on the day of the tenth birthday of Billy’s pet hamster, Mr. Snuggles. Grim had appeared to reap the soul of the hamster as it was time for the hamster “to kick the bucket” as Mandy had said earlier in the episode, but neither the hamster nor the duo would give in. So, they made a bet. if Grim beat them in a game of limbo, he could reap the soul of Billy's hamster, but if the kids won, Grim had to be their friend/slave forever (or at least until they decide to set him free) However, Billy and Mandy had won –though not in a completely fair way—and Grim has been stuck with them since. In the episode Sickly Sweet, Mandy turns into a monster with the combination of Hippopotamus, Alligator, Bear, and Iguana by "The Mask of Beast" for her cynical attitude with Billy and Grim. As of recently in this series, Mandy begins dating Dib Membrane. The two get married in the future and have a daughter. Abilities *'Manipulation' Trivia *Good friends with Gaz Membrane and Olga Astronomonov which is a reference to ''Bleedman's ''series. *Though Mandy isn't as open about it as the other girls, she does have a slight crush on Mike Mazinsky and often blushes whenever she's around while still looking having her default face. *Mandy has never been seen laughing except in the end of Test of Time where Billy became involved in human evolultion. Gallery Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Girlfriends Category:Mothers